


Our Daughter

by nymeria_danvers



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeria_danvers/pseuds/nymeria_danvers
Summary: Beca and Chloe have been married for three years and they finally expand their family.





	Our Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I’ve been writing a few snapshots and stuff of Bechloe with children and I’m loving it. I just wanted to put the first one online and stuff, cause why not. I have a few others, but they’re out of order. If you want more let me know.

Chloe and Beca had been married for three years. They wanted to start a family, but they were finding some complications in it. Beca was going to start touring with one of clients and Chloe was starting to kick of in the vet world. Neither of them could get pregnant, it was too much, and adoption was taking too long to do. They really wanted a child, but they hadn’t been contacted by the agency, yet which was worrying them a lot. 

Beca was working on one of her latest client’s song, she was into it. She had her headphones on, the highest level so she could listen to every beat n the song. She clicked around on her computer, concentrated. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She took it out and checked the contact, the adoption agency. She quickly paused the song and answered the phone. 

“Hello,” she spoke into the phone. Beca felt shaky and anxious. It had been so long since they registered for adoption, before they were even married, it was finally happening, hopefully. 

“ _Hello, yes, is this Beca Mitchell-Beale_ ,” the woman on the other line said. Beca smiled.

“Yes, this is she.” She swiveled in her chair. 

“ _This is, Donna Krushinski from the adoption agency. We like for you and your wife to know that we’ve found the perfect little girl for you and your wife._ ” Beca bit her lip, preventing a squeal from her lips. She turned to her computer, opening the her facebook chat with Chloe. She wrote a message to her wife telling her about the news.

“That’s great news! When can we meet her?” The social worker continued to explain to Beca as she took notes on a piece of paper. She hung up after the fifteen-minute discussion. She couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. She decided to call her favorite red head. 

“ _I can’t believe we’re going to meet our future daughter_ ,” Chloe squealed through the phone. “How old is she? Who is she?” Beca smiled at her wife’s enthusiasm. 

“Her name is Jacqueline Cruz, she’s two years old.” 

“ _I can’t wait to meet our baby girl._ ”

***  
Beca and Chloe walked up the stairs of St. Nicolas’ House for Children. They were finally going to meet their child. Chloe stopped for a moment. She felt overly excited, but also very anxious. She didn’t know if she was going to be a good mother or not. She felt herself going into a dark hole, but it was stopped when her wife’s hand grabbed hers.

“You’re going to be great,” Beca assured her. The brunette gave her wife a kiss on the cheek and intertwined their fingers. “Let’s go meet our daughter.” They went inside, passing a lot of children. They passed a nursery, looking at the little babies in there. Chloe felt sad for the children she saw, they didn’t have a stable home. They finally arrived to the interview room, waiting patiently. 

A woman came in holding a toddler in her arms. She had brown hair, light brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin with freckles all over her face. She was beautiful. The little girl peaked over to where the to women were sitting then buried her head back into the woman’s shoulder. Beca thought it was adorable, she also knew it would take time for the little girl to adjust to them. 

“Hello,” the woman said. “I’m Mary, and this young cutie is Jacqueline. Say hi to the women, Jacqueline.” The toddler lifted her face from the Mary’s shoulder and waved at Beca and Chloe. Chloe smiled at the little girl, hoping she would like them quickly. “Okay, I will leave you with her for twenty minutes, you guys should get acquainted while I bring over the paper work.” She put Jacqueline on the chair. Jacqueline lifted her arms to be taken with Mary, but Mary whispered something to her to keep her seated. She then left the room. 

“Hi, Jacqueline,” Chloe greeted. The little girl looked up, her two big brown eyes captivating the women. Chloe felt an instant connection with the child. Beca was feeling the same thing too. Both women weren’t leaving without that girl, they wanted her to be their daughter. “I’m Chloe and this is my wife Beca, we’re going to be your moms.” 

“You’re going to be my mommies,” the little child asked, eyes wide. The red head nodded. Jacqueline tilted her head and then shrunk into herself. Chloe then feared she had done something wrong. Beca put a hand on her wife’s arm. 

“She’s okay, kids just take time,” Beca whispered to her. Jacqueline hoped down from the chair and sat in front of the women’s chair. She put her head in her tiny hands and just looked in silence. Neither one knew what to do or say to the child, they were worried they would scare her off. Then Chloe thought of something that toddlers liked. She put her face behind her hands and made a silly face towards the child. Jacqueline shrieked with laughter and covered her own face. She slowly looked up again to see Chloe making another face, giggling at the sight. 

“You’re funny,” she said between giggles. Beca watched the exchange with joy. She was falling more and more for her wife, it that was even possible. She loved how maternal Chloe was when she was near a child. The brunette couldn’t understand how much of a natural she was. She was also falling in love with Jacqueline, she couldn’t wait to take her home. The little girl went towards Chloe, hesitating a little, and put her hands up.

“Well, hello there,” Chloe said in a funny voice. She picked Jacqueline up and put her on her lap. Beca got closer to the little girl and tickled her stomach, making her laugh. She put her tiny hands on top of Beca’s to stop her from tickling her. 

“You’re cool,” Jacqueline laughed. 

“Why thank you, Jacs,” Beca replied. “Is it okay if we call you that?” Jacs nodded. A few minutes later, Mary came in the room with the paper work which Chloe and Beca went over. They arranged the monthly visits that needed to be made and then they took Jacs’ stuff so they could take her home. 

Once they were outside, Chloe took out her phone and took a selfie of the three of them. Jacs was in Chloe’s arms while Beca carried their new daughter’s things. They were moms, finally. They had this new little girl who was going to call them mom, hopefully one day. They couldn’t wait for what was to come with Jacs in their life.

**Author's Note:**

> Short I know, sorry. I hope you enjoyed! If you want more, let me know!  
> tumblr: queen-nymeria-danvers


End file.
